


Overcome

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-07
Updated: 2006-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://wopt70.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://wopt70.livejournal.com/"><b>wopt70</b></a> asked for "overcoming fears in bed."  I hope it's okay that this turned a bit kinky.  It's just where the muses decided to go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wopt70](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wopt70).



It was a fairly typical evening for Billy and Orlando. After dinner and half a rugby match on TV, they ended up fooling around on the couch, and eventually moving into the bedroom. They weren't "officially" dating, but Orlando had been indefinitely staying in Billy's flat for several months despite Billy's reluctance to commit.

Before too long, Orlando was naked, writhing underneath Billy and breathing hard. "C'mon, love," Billy encouraged. "Feel this?" he asked, pulling Orlando's wrist up and pushing his hand against Billy's clothed erection. "That's how much I want you to fuck me, baby," he growled into Orlando's ear, tugging at Orlando's shoulders as he rolled onto his back.

This time, however, Orlando didn't follow.

"Billy, I have an idea for tonight. Why don't you fuck me instead?"

Billy breathed in sharp, frowned.

"C'mon, Orli. Let's just stick with the usual way, okay? I want you inside me."

"Billy, come on. Look at you. You're clearly the dominant one in this situation. You're fucking sexy as hell when you get like this, too. I _want_ to be fucked. Badly, in fact. What's the problem?"

"I want you inside me, _Orlando_. Is that really so difficult?" Billy asked through gritted teeth.

Orlando sighed, running a hand through his curls and swinging his legs around to sit on the edge of the bed. "I don't get it, man. I just don't."

"What's there to get? I just prefer when you're on top…"

"But… why is it such a big deal? I want to be fucked, I'm _asking_ you to fuck me…"

"Orli, please don't," Billy insisted, standing up and crossing the room to where Orlando had started pacing.

"Why not? You've done it before, you told me yourself!"

"Which is exactly why not. I get inside you, Orlando, there's no way in hell I'm going to be able control myself. You have to believe me…."

"What if I don't _want_ you to control yourself?" Orlando's tone was low, seductive. Billy squeezed his eyes shut, pressed the heel of his hand hard to his forehead.

"Orli, _don't_."

"What the hell are you so afraid of, Billy?" His tone was soft, soothing. His body was so close that Billy could feel the heat radiating out of him.

"Orlando, if you do this to me, we're not going back. I've got skeletons in the closet, and I know what happens when I let them out. I might scare you, might hurt you…"

"Then hurt me."

Billy's eyes flicked open, he stared at Orlando, standing there so self-assured, his eyes asking but not pleading, his posture open and almost supplicant. He took in a deep breath. And then he pounced.

"You fucking child, you're never going to learn, are you?" Billy's eyes were dark with desire, finally giving in to his secret urges, his hands bracing Orlando on either side of his body with his palms flat to the wall. They weren't even touching, and Orlando was a good head taller, but the look in Billy's eyes made it quite clear who was in charge. "If you really want this, get on your knees and do whatever I tell you to. Otherwise, I'm prepared to apologise and go back…"

"No." Orlando's voice was steady and did not waver. He sank down, back straight and flat against the wall, until he pitched forward at the last moment and hit his knees on the carpet, hands clasped behind his back, eyes lowered. "Do what you want with me, Billy. I understand."

Billy stared, pulled his hands away from the wall, and took a couple of steps back. He was still afraid—fucking terrified—and he knew that he had every chance of ruining their relationship. But then it had been so long, and he craved it, fucking _needed_ it like this. He left Orlando kneeling by the wall and stalked over to the opposite side of the bed, unbuttoning his cuffs and collar, taking his time.

"You need a safeword. You know what that is?" Billy asked, not turning around.

"I already have one. It's fajita."

"You already…" Billy clearly did not expect that. He turned around, stared at Orlando, who nodded and then let his eyes focus again on the carpet. "How long?"

"Almost a year. Two years ago. Which is why is so fucking hilarious that you were actually _afraid_…"

Billy stared at Orlando, eyes flashing. Sized up the little smirk on Orlando's lips, and returned to him in two large strides, shoving Orlando so hard in the chest that he fell back against the wall, hitting his head first, his hands going down next to catch him as he stared up at Billy in disbelief.

"Clearly then, you've forgotten a few things. About respect," Billy clarified, and his tone was icy. Orlando stared another moment, then nodded, regaining his posture and lowering his eyes again.

"I'm sorry, Sir. It won't happen again."

"No," Billy agreed. "It won't." He turned his back to Orlando again, heading to the closet. "Get on your stomach, on the bed. Knees tucked under, arms spread out towards the posts."

Orlando crawled quickly to the edge of the bed, assuming the position Billy specified with ease and waiting, his fingers stretching towards the posts at the head of the bed, arse in the air. Billy allowed himself a small smile, admiring the view from behind, before proceeding to the head of the bed and cuffing Orlando's wrists to the posts with lined leather cuffs.

"What can you take, boy?" His voice was harsh but imploring, and it was a genuine question. Orlando shuddered when Billy trailed a finger hard up the crack of his arse through his trousers, and then unbuttoned and slid them down Orlando's hips.

"I can take a lot."

"We'll see about that." Billy left Orlando for a moment and returned to the closet, rifling through the box on a shelf where he kept the cuffs and pulling out a leather-covered paddle. "When was the last time you participated in a scene, Orlando?" he asked, trailing the paddle gently up and down Orlando's back and buttocks.

"Two years ago. Not since I left the person I mentioned."

"Did you like pain, then?"

"Some. When I was in the right place."

"Right, then." Billy punctuated his words with a very light slap to Orlando's arse. "Let's see about putting you there, shall we?"

Orlando sucked in a breath in anticipation when Billy moved back, bracing his knee on the edge of the mattress and swinging the paddle a few times in the air to get a feel for its weight. The whistle of air as the paddle moved in wide slices made Orlando's arse tighten, and though he knew such tactics were commonly used by doms to psych a sub out, even if they weren't planning on hitting nearly that hard, it still worked.

The first few blows weren't much, just light slaps on alternating cheeks that warmed the skin and made Orlando's body sink into the mattress as his muscles began to relax. It wasn't really pain yet, just a sharp sensation, and as the blows pushed his cock hard into the bed with each strike, he wasn't complaining.

As Orlando began to relax, however, Billy began stepping up the intensity of his smacks almost infinitesimally, moving up very slowly so that Orlando hardly noticed when Billy was really hitting him. His focus instead centred on the push of the unforgiving mattress against his penis, the weight of his balls, and the sweat on his skin. Most importantly, he was dwelling on the _idea_ of the scene, the fact that Billy wanted him like this, and the humiliation of his almost immediate submission. That concept, more than actual pain, had always gotten Orlando off, and he began moaning as Billy came to the end of the set.

"Like that, do you?" Billy commented, throwing the paddle to the side and crawling up on the bed to smooth his hand over reddened flesh. He hadn't been hitting very hard, but he correctly assumed that Orlando was more of a mental and emotional sub, so he made an effort to lean fully over him, pushing his clothed body to Orlando's naked one as he pressed his lips to Orlando's ear. "You're fucking greedy, you pretty little whore. You're not much of a painslut, but you'll take it anyway, won't you? You'll take what I'll give you, you beautiful boy…"

Orlando hissed loudly as Billy bit down hard on his earlobe, his tone more of a command than an observation. "Yes," he agreed in a wanton moan, pushing his arse up into Billy's hand.

"Yes?" Billy arched an eyebrow, drawing back slightly, and Orlando rushed to correct his mistake.

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir. I'll try to do better."

"No, boy. You _will_ do better," Billy explained. "But for now, your performance is tolerable. I guess I can't expect much from someone so out of practice," he said with a regretful tone.

Orlando flushed with humiliation. He hated to displease anyone, dominant or no, and he quickly tried to remedy the situation. "Please, Sir, let me do something for you. Anything, Sir, anything at all…"

Billy was silent for a moment, trailing his lips down Orlando's spine to his tailbone, not stopping as he let his tongue swipe quickly down the crack of Orlando's arse. "You do beg prettily, boy," he mused as he licked now over the sore flesh of each arse cheek. "And what can you do for me, pray tell? I want to hear it from you."

"I'll suck you, Sir, let you fuck my throat… I'll let you fuck my arse, come anywhere you want, in my hair, on my chest, on my dick… you don't have to let me come, I just want to please you, Sir."

Billy smiled to himself as he let his nails scratch down Orlando's back, sitting up on his heels. He wasn't used to a sub volunteering orgasm denial without the dom suggesting it first, and he was rather impressed, though he wouldn't let Orlando know that. "And what if that's not what I want? What if I want your tongue, boy? Not on my cock," he added, and Orlando shivered as he caught Billy's message. Billy knew Orlando was a bit grossed out by rimming. He didn't really want or like to do it, and though he had, it wasn't something Billy had asked of him once he found that fact out.

"I… then I'll do it, Sir. Anything that pleases you," Orlando replied, though his voice was much less confident, shaking a bit as Billy grinned over him.

"Excellent. That's what I want, boy," Billy confirmed, and set about quickly untying Orlando's hands, urging him to flip over onto his back. Orlando hissed a bit at the cool sheets on his reddened arse, but he didn't say anything, and Billy smiled as he lowered his trousers, kicking them off along with his boxer shorts and then discarding his shirt as Orlando watched. "You can have your hands," Billy offered, and Orlando lowered his eyes in a sign of deference.

"Thank you, Sir. I appreciate that."

"You're welcome. Now I think you know what to do," Billy asserted, propping up pillows to raise Orlando's head and then straddling Orlando's chest, leaning forward on his hands to give Orlando access. He groaned at the first tentative swipe of a tongue from the top of his crack down, feeling Orlando's hands come up to part his cheeks with his thumbs.

Orlando took in a deep breath, steeling himself, and Billy frowned. "Get to it, boy. Am I to assume by your reluctance that you're not happy to do as I ask you; that you don't want to please me? Is that it?"

"No, Sir," Orlando answered quickly, and the insinuation apparently gave him confidence, as Billy felt the tip of a tongue swirling around his arsehole, prompting a long groan.

"Fuck, boy… that's it, yeah…" Billy found his breath coming shorter at the image of Orlando, frightened but desperate to please him, licking around his hole. He almost screamed in delight when Orlando finally got the courage to continue, still holding Billy's arse open with his hands as he stabbed his long tongue inside.

The first few flutters were tentative, but then Orlando seemed to get an idea of what he was aiming for, and the muscles loosened, allowing him to flick and curl his tongue more determinedly, sliding it out and licking around the hole again when the effort became too taxing.

Billy leaned forward on his elbows, grunting happily as Orlando proved to be a quick study, and bit his lip to keep from crying out when Orlando got the idea to slide both of his thumbs in alongside his tongue, and then two long index fingers instead. Showing some creativity, he curled both fingers outward, opening the entrance wide enough to get his tongue all the way in, and then licked hard, curling the tip of his tongue directly against Billy's prostate.

"Fuck! Don't you dare fucking stop that, boy," Billy groaned, feeling his orgasm approach as Orlando continued to lick him, his fingers stroking at the same time to add to the sensations. As Orlando clearly had no hands to free, Billy mercifully reached under himself to stroke his cock, and after only a few pulls was coming with a large groan, the strands of white splattering Orlando's chest temptingly. "Fucking beautiful," he sighed as he gingerly raised himself up off of Orlando, collapsing to the mattress beside him.

"Thank you, Sir," Orlando whispered, and Billy could tell his body was taut with the strain of his erection. Billy smiled, but ignored the man's need to come for the time being.

"Kiss me, boy." Orlando looked slightly alarmed after the activities he had been engaging in, but Billy gave him no choice, grabbing his chin and licking the musky taste right out of Orlando's mouth. "See, nothing to be afraid of," he whispered when he pulled away, and Orlando just smiled slightly.

"I think it's high time for a nap," Billy decided, and though Orlando looked stricken, Billy ignored him. "You'll get yours eventually; I need a good sleep. But here, have a taste if you like," he offered, scooping his come up from Orlando's chest with one hand, groaning when Orlando eagerly licked and sucked his fingers clean. "You'll be the death of me, lad."

"Mm. What a way to go, Sir," Orlando mumbled sleepily as he curled into Billy's arms, his cock pressing up against Billy's hip. Billy just smiled and thanked God he had been willing to work out his fear with Orlando. He had a feeling they were well on the way to becoming "official."


End file.
